


Petting

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Humor, Moogles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moogles are typically wary of humans, but not Mog...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting

"I thought moogles were supposed to be shy, skittish creatures," Celes said, amusement clear in her voice. Mog was curled up in Terra's lap, as much as he could manage - his entire upper body was on her lap, with his head and short arms tucked in toward his chest. He looked to be sound asleep.

"He's... being quiet," Terra said, scratching him behind one ear. "Right now."

"I meant easily frightened," the blonde woman said, leaning on the back of the couch. "Cautious of humans."

"Oh. Well... no. Apparently not. Not this one, anyway."

"I wonder if they sense something about you," Locke said. "You wouldn't remember, but they came out to help when I was trying to get you out of Narshe - first time I'd ever seen one."

"Mog mentioned Ramuh before," Celes said. "Maybe they have some sort of connection with Espers?"

Ignoring them both, Terra said, "I think he's purring."

He flicked an ear, and opened one eye the tiniest sliver. "Lady, I don't make fun of you when you're sleeping." The rumbling, though, hadn't stopped, and it was punctuated with a "kupo" when she rubbed under his chin.

"I'm not making fun of you," she retorted. "I was helping Locke and Celes in their study of a rare tribe."

"Study?" Locke repeated, grinning.

"Whatever," the moogle said, scornfully. He stretched, as if getting ready to rise, but Terra scratched around the base of the antenna on the top of his head, so he rearranged himself and stretched out again, instead.

"What do you call the little red thing and the stalk it's on?" she asked.

He yawned hugely. "I'll tell you when you're older." Then he opened an eye. "Why'd you quit, kupo?"

"I'm not touching you, you fuzzy little pervert!"

"It was a joke! Lighten up."

"You're just saying that to get me to start again."

"Yeah." She stared down at him with folded arms. "Kupo?"

"Get off my lap!"


End file.
